


Time To Get Some Rest

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Prompt: Can I request something cute and fluffy with sleepy Matt and Jeremy?Jeremy gets done with a very long job, and luckily Matt knows just what to do to help him relax.
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Time To Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr everamazingfe.tumblr.com. If you'd like to follow my main, it's nb-rimmytim.tumblr.com

Matt was always tired. Anyone who worked with him once may have thought that it was just one night of bad sleep that made him that way. Anyone who worked with him repeatedly knew that he was just like that, no matter how much or how little he slept. Energy drinks and coffee didn't do much to help him either, despite how much of both he consumed. He was always willing to lay down for a nap.

Jeremy was the opposite. No matter what he did, he was always wide awake. The energy drinks he pounded kept him wired while they somehow managed to make Matt even more tired. A sleepy Jeremy was rare, but it was such a treat when it did happen.

It had been the longest stakeout of Jeremy's life, and if it wasn't the 36 straight hours of being awake that had worn him out, it had certainly been the boredom. Nothing of note had happened, it was the biggest waste of time. He trudged into the penthouse, dark circles under his eyes, ignoring all the greetings thrown his way. Instead, he made a beeline to Matt's room.

The hacker was busy working when his chair was suddenly rolled back from his desk and a heavy weight plopped itself into his lap. "Job go good then?" he asked, plucking Jeremy's hat off his head and placing it with care on the desk. Shoving his face into Matt's shoulder, Jeremy just groaned in response. "Gonna take that as a yes, I'll check your footage out later. You wanna let me move to the bed, or...?"

Jeremy let out another groan but stood up, kicking off his shoes. They bounced off the wall with a thunk, the rest of his ensemble hitting the floor with similar noises. The lad himself flopped face first into the pillows, rolling onto his side when Matt poked him.

"Make room, big guy," he coaxed, crawling into bed next to Jeremy. He haphazardly threw the blankets over them before cuddling up to Jeremy. "You showed up at the perfect time, y'know."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Jeremy reached back to grab Matt's hand, pulling it forward and wrapping his arm around himself. 

Matt smiled as Jeremy pressed back against him more, happily spooning him. "Cause it's nap time. And nap time's always better with you."

"It's always nap time with you."

"Don't you start complaining now."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
